An Animorphs Musical
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: Based on the events in book #54. kinda spoilerish if you haven't read them. What JAKE SINGING BRITNEY SPEARS? Spike from Buffy Makes a cameo in the newst act :-D
1. Act One

An Animorphs Musical…….**cackles** 

Based on Book #54: The Beginning 

A/n: Might i say. I AM A GENIUS and this Musical is Genius! that is all. 

DISCLAIMER: No, the Animorphs can't sing and No I don't own any of them. And the songs that i took the melodies and stuff from include "Rest in Peace", "Oops i did it again" 

**Runs up to stage**

Hope: Everyone hurry up! The Audience is here!

Jake: But I don't wanna sing! I have to go save the WOOOOOOOORLD

Marco: Whimp. Where are my adoring fans? I'm ready to dazzle them beyond their imaginations!!

Cassie: We won't be hurting any animal during this presentation will we? Oh my! Is this stage made out of wood...the poor trees..*gets down on hands and knees, praying to the wood.*

Tobias: I pity myself. Everything bad happens to me. I have to do the stupid musical. Why me? Everything bad happens to me. Boohoo. 

Ax: Why i cannot wait to experience a human musical muuuusii--musi..oh i'm not in human form am i? 

Rachel: Can't we just kill something already? Hey watch out!! Yeerk!!! *quickly morphs into bear and kills hork bajir-then morphs back.* There we go! 

Jake: RACHEL that was Ket Halpack!!!!!!

Rachel: Oops...so...Someone tell me again why ** _I_**have to die in this? 

Hope: Well...everyone hates you the most, brake a leg! *pushes the animorphs out in front of the curtain* 

*The first few chapters of the book continued normally. Jake ordered Rachel to kill Tom and she had done so successfully...resulting in her own death. The curtain now opens with Rachel facing the Ellimist.* 

Rachel: I died...so few moments agooo.   
Yet you make me feel like it isn't so,  
why you came to be here with me i still doon't knooow.....  
But you're scared, ashamed your gunna loooooose.   
You can't tell the ones you love...  
cause you have nooone..  
whisper in a dead animorphs ear,  
it doesn't make it reeeeeeeeeal....  
Well thats great, but i don't want to play, cause being here with you touches me..  
hey i wanna live! But since i'm only dead to you, i'm saying stay away.  
sooo Let me rest in peace.  
Let me rest in peace, let me get some sleep.   
Let me take my life and bury it out into a vacuum of spaaace.  
I could lay my body doown but theres that naaasty head bloooow.  
So let me rest in peace.  
You know.....you've got a willing slave.  
So let me live alreaaady! I swear i won't misbehave.  
But if you won't let me live...I'm saying stay awaaaaaaay.  
and LET ME REST IN PEEACE  
I know i could goooo....but i wanna live i don't wanna die.  
I may seem pretty brave but i'm actually afraaaaaid.  
And my head hurts alot, hey you got any aaaaspiriiin?  
Oh, i can see that youuuu don't, so just make it quiick  
Then Let me rest in peace, let me get some sleep,   
let me take my life and bury it into a vacuuum of spaace  
I could lay my body down but there's that nasty heead blooooow.  
So let me rest in peace.  
Why won't you let me rest in peeeeeace? 

Ellimist: Oh, ok. Bye now. *Ellimist disapears in a puff of smoke and Rachel dies.* 

*scene closes* 

(the song "Rest in peace" was written by the genius Joss Whedon and all rights go to him and of course to the personthat sung it, JAMES MARSTERS!! In no way did i own it, i just switched some lyrics around.) 

*curtais open with rest of animorphs stairing at a view screen of rachel dead, horrified. Jake turns to the audience and puts his head down, getting onto one knee when suddenly...* 

Jake: 

OOPS I did it again!

I got someone killed

Lost ellimist the gaaame 

Oh CAAAASSIE

You have to beeelive. That it waaas noooot myyyyy fauult. 

Cause i looose all my senseees when we enter baa-aatle. 

La da da da da 

Oops I did it again, I got someone killed. Lost ellimist the game. Oh Tobiiaaaaas

I know you think i'm a fooool. That i would never do that to heer. 

I'm not that innocent 

*Tobias does bird poopies on Jake and Marco begins to laugh*

Hey! EW! I quit.

*jake storms off the set* 

*the other animorphs go into a bowing stance and the curtain closes, thus ending ACT 1*


	2. Act Two

**A/N: AAAAAAAAH! Sry about that, i fixed it!!! (Damn Word Pad!!)**  
  
*The Curtain opens and you see the 5...er 4 remaining animorphs at Rachel's funeral*(Jake quit, remember?)   
  
**Hope:** AHh! the curtain's open!!!  
  
*hope runs off the stage and into her special 'director' seat*  
  
**Cassie:** I can't believe that Rachel's dead....waaaaaaaaah. Now I have no friends at all!!   
  
**Cassie starts crying**   
**Marco:** Its ok Cassie. As you know, I will be a billionaire soon enough, I can give you money to buy new friends!!   
  
**Cassie stop crying and looks up at Marco**   
  
**Cassie:** Can they be horses! And Cows? And Pritty Kitties??  
  
**Ax:**_(thinking)_ If Rachel is dead then that means that she was the casualty of war...making her the most famous one out of all of us. Damn her! I wanted to be the war hero...oh well, at least I got this shiney medal... SHINEY!!!!   
  
**Ax finds himself scream aloud. Everyone stares at him.**   
  
**Ax:** Um...Umm.....the substantial equinox of the vertabret in the transylvanian cretacious giraffe...is shiney!   
  
**Rachel's Mom:** Sarah! Stop poking the Andalite!   
  
**Sarah turns around**   
  
**Sarah:** But I wanna ride the horsie!!!!!!!!! *whines*   
  
*Tobias flies overhead, circling around the funeral, ready to grab the urn with Rachel's ashes. On his second circle around he swoops down to pick up the urn...The background music begins*   
  
Sarah: OOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!   
  
*The music stops. Sarah is carried up through the air in Tobias's talons until Tobias realizes that he's carrying her with the urn*   
  
**Tobias:** Oops.   
  
*drops sarah down*   
  
**Sarah:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!   
  
*Sarah lands on Ax's back*   
  
**Sarah:** Horsie!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Sarah then convinces her mother that the andalite is really a horsie and keeps him hostage in her room for the rest of his life, making him play dolls and have tea parties with her*  
  
*The background music for tobias's song starts up again as he leaves the funeral*   
  
I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
But now I know   
Life doesn't always   
Go my way, god Bleepin DAMMIT!   
  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle   
That's when I realize...   
  
(Chorus)   
I'm not a bird   
Not quite a human   
All I need is time   
A moment that is mine   
While I'm in between   
  
(Verse 2)   
I'm not a bird   
Please sir don't shoot me!   
Its time that I   
hunt all alone   
I've seen so much more than u know now   
Damn them yeerks and my magnifyin eyes!   
  
I'm not a bird   
Not quite a human   
All I need is time   
A moment that is mine   
While I'm in between   
  
I'm not a bird   
But if u look at me closely   
You will see it my eyes   
they're all squinty up inside!   
Rachel's way....   
  
I'm not a bird   
(I'm not a bird don't tell me not to fly)   
Not quite a human   
(I could be human but i'm to whimpy DAMMIT)   
All I need is time (All I need)   
A moment that is mine (That is mine)   
While I'm in between...hahaha i'm never coming back   
  
*drops urn in the middle of the highway*   
  
I'm not a bird   
Not quite a human   
All I need is time (is All I need)   
A moment that is mine   
While I'm in between   
  
I'm not a bird   
Not quite a human  
  
*gets shot by a poacher*   
  
**Poacher: **Crikey! It seems that we have a big one here! A bald eagle if I'm not mistaken!!   
  
**Tobias**: I'm a red-tailed hawk you freak   
  
**Irwin:** Crikey! I believe its trying to talk to us mates, now lets see how this eagle would survive while thrown into a lagoon full of crocs!!!  
  
*smiles*  
  
**Tobias:** Everything bad happens to me. BOOOHOOO...shit i forgot my thought speak thingys....   
  



	3. Act Three

**A/N:** Aaah! Cassie's evil! Spike makes a cameo! What more could hope want? (Next chapter will be Cassie's full song, as requested by a reviewer, 'My heart will go on')  
  


**An Animorphs Musical  
Act Three  
By: Hope  
**  
  


Hope: Ok, everyone. I'm having a very good feeling about this act! Now I need you all to go out there, give it your best and really show how you feel about all of this? Ok. Ready? Lets go!!!   
  
*Curtain opens to Cassie sitting on a bench*   
  
Cassie: Nothing is the same anymore...Rachel's dead, Marco's rich, Jake qu--Jake isn't talking with us anymore...   
  
*Suddenly Jake-look-alike who is playing Jake walks up to cassie*   
  
Jake Look alike #1: Cassie, I'm leaving tonight.   
  
Cassie: Nooooooo.....   
  
Voice: HEY!!! I'm supposed to play Jake!!!!   
  
*Jake look alike #2 storms onto the stage*   
  
Voice: No! Hope told me I'd get to be the soddin boy. To help start out my acting career.   
  
*Suddenly, the awesome, the hott, the bleached, the immortal, the british, Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer steps on stage.*   
  
Jake #1 & #2: But Hope told ME that I'd get to be Jake!   
  
*Jake #1 charges at Spike. Spike easily disables him by grabbing him and smashing his head into a tree which then falls down.*   
  
Cassie: NOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
*Cassie runs over to Jake and throws him aside, making sure that he didn't damage the trunk of the tree any further*   
  
Hope: AAAH!!   
  
*Runs onto the stage and is about to stop Cassie from killing Jake #1 for hurting the tree when she sees Spike*   
  
Hope: S-Sp-sp-spike!!!!!!   
  
*Hope runs up to Spike, staring at him*   
  
Spike: Yes, luv. Spike's the name. Hey, your Hope.   
  
*Hope just stands there and nods, still amazed by his hottness*   
  
Spike: You told me I'd get a job here, but these blokes....er....bloke *sees that Cassie just kills Jake #1* here says he's the one, pet.   
  
Hope: Yes.....I have a better idea for you.   
  
*Hope takes his hand and runs*   
  
Hope: Jake #2! You get the job!   
  
*Spike holds onto her hand and follows her, realizing that he had fallen in love with her on first sight. They disapear off stage and Cassie goes back to sitting on the bench, Jake #2 walks up to her*   
  
Jake #2: Cassie. I'm....i'm leaving tonight.   
  
*He says, then he walks away slowly, pausing before he is completely out of sight. Then he continues on past the curtain, never to be seen again*   
  
*Cassie stands up and sighs. She looks up at the 'sky'*   
  
Cassie: OW! TURN DOWN THE FRIGGIN LIGHTS YOU JACKASS *Cassie screams, covering her eyes.*   
  
*The camera dude turns down the lights*   
  
Cassie: I follow the light   
Can't stand the night  
When will I be able  
To sleep in the dark again?  
Tomorrow you're flying away  
Leaving me with Ronn-ay  
What more could you do to piss off me   
I can't wait to send The One after thee?  
  
*Audience gasps*  
  
Random person #1: You're the one that did it!!  
  
*The whole audience throws popcorn at cassie, forcing her off the stage*   
  
Until next time....What happened to Hope and Spike, will cassie be able to send out the one? Only 3 more acts until its over....muahahahaha 


End file.
